Nos volveremos a encontrar
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Ella se fue sin siquiera decir un adiós, sin hacer algún tipo de sonido, la tierra se la tragó. Él se quedó diciendo un hasta pronto, haciendo miles de sonidos, la tierra no se lo ha tragado aún.


Ni en todas las películas en las que participé pude derramar lágrimas como lo estoy haciendo en este preciso momento.

No lo entiendo Sonya, no comprendo por qué el mundo tuvo que ser tan cruel, tan malvado para que tuviera el descaro de arrebatarte de mi lado, cuando creíamos que todo estaría bien, que volveríamos a ser la familia con la que soñamos ser... tú te vas.

¿De qué sirvió que tuviéramos una cena en celebración de nuestra victoria en el Templo Shaolin si cuando entramos por la puerta principal decidiste caer al suelo para no volverte a levantar?

Dijiste con tu silencio que eras la mujer más dura de esta realidad, no tenías oponente que se igualara a ti, ¡Por favor! incluso yo me burlaba de ti diciendo que eras el peor de los adversarios con los que me he enfrentado.

Entonces dime, ¿por qué no te levantas de ahí y dices que sólo estabas tomando un descanso?

¿Esta era tu misión entonces?

Juro que daría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para volver al pasado, regresar para tratarte mejor, para enmendar los errores que ocasionaron una ruptura y una familia quebrada. ¿Qué fue lo que te mató, Sonya? ¿Qué te quitó de mi lado?

No sólo tú has muerto, aquél Johnny Cage elocuente también murió, me agoté con sólo pensar lo que haría cuando tu puesto estuviera vacío en las Fuerzas Especiales. ¿Qué habrás sentido? ¿Acaso fue alguno de los esbirros de Quan-Chi que te dio un destino final? ¿Fue acaso una enfermedad que te negaste a contar y guardaste para el mejor momento?

Tú misma lo dijiste, en la guerra las bajas son inevitables, siempre las hay, pero no puedo creer que la ironía se haya encargado de hacer notar tus palabras.

Traté de ayudarte, juro que hice el mayor de mis esfuerzos pero, todos fueron en vano.

Comprendo ahora que no te tengo a mi lado lo estúpido que fui, con mi actitud tan infantil lo único que hice fue apartarte, ¿Es por eso que también nos divorciamos?... Me arrepiento por haber hablado mal de ti, por ser injusto dejando que mi egoísmo tomara por mí la palabra y dijera cosas hirientes para ti. Fue mi culpa el no haber sido buen padre ni tampoco un buen esposo.

Cassie estuvo presente en tu funeral, creía que lloraría, que quizás estaría inquieta, sin embargo se mostraba serie, bastante tranquila a decir verdad. La comprendo, ella debió de pensar que tu alma fue enviada al reino del cielo, donde las personas puras van a parar y miran a los mortales por simple antojo. Si fuese el caso contrario, quiero que me esperes en el infierno y mantengas vivo nuestro recuerdo, espérame.

Lo único que puedo hacer es entregarte flores, rezar a los dioses de que tu existencia no sea olvidada. No me importa si la autopsia dictaminó que no fue causa natural, que de hecho te habías tragado algo que ocasionó tu partida, tampoco de que al momento de obtener dichos papeles decidí destruirlos para que Cassie no se diera cuenta y te tachara de cobarde y, pidiera de favor que dicha información no le fuese revelada.

Ahora que no estás, comienzo a extrañar tu voz firme, dejando en claro lo que querías. Extraño la forma en que dabas órdenes, de cómo parecía aborrecerte cualquier cosa pero no por ser odiosa, sino porque tenías temor de que nos fuese a dañar algo.

He grabado películas desde entonces, algunas relatan tu vida, me costó encontrar a alguien que supiera encarnarte en la pantalla, quería asegurarme que todos conocieran a la maravillosa mujer que decidió tomar su vida antes de que alguien se la robara.

No importa cuántos años pasen, no importa si miro el lado vacío de la cama mientras extiendo mi brazo esperando tocarte, tampoco de las eternas noches en vela pensando en las cosas que pude haber hecho para evitar que te mataras. ¿Por qué fui tan imbécil y me dejé cegar por el sentimiento de que todo estaba bien? ¿Tanto me odiabas como para no decirme qué te sucedía?

Algunos dicen que me he vuelto un viejo decrépito, que no he tomado buenas decisiones en toda mi vida y eso me llevará al adelanto de mi inevitable final aquí en este mundo, pero sólo volteo a verlos y les sonrío, les digo con una sonrisa y a veces una lágrima, diciendo que no puede ser eso posible ya que tú no hubieras querido que yo fuese tan débil.

Hasta luego, Sonya.


End file.
